


Bus Stop Valentine

by myshmash3three3



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Crack, Crack Relationships, Creampie, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Hook-Up, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day, barely a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshmash3three3/pseuds/myshmash3three3
Summary: Rose Tico and Ben Solo spend Valentine's Day together
Relationships: Ben Solo & Rose Tico, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Rose Tico
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Bus Stop Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here to show my messy bitch ass self as I am and provide this belated Valentine's Day One Shot for my favorite crack pair. This image came to me today of Rose and Ben meeting at a bus stop on Valentine's Day and so I found time to write this. Sorry if I have any errors but I didn't proofread this very well. I really wanted to post it up. Enjoy! Thank you for your time!

She was buying 2 bottles of vodka. It was Valentine’s Day and Rose Tico had no date and no plans after work. On her walk to her bus stop, she took a quick detour to the liquor store. As she was checking out her 2 bottles of Seagrams Vodka Rose asked for a pack of Marlboro’s Menthol cigarettes. She’d only smoke when a friend offered a drag on a night out, but fuck it, it was Valentine’s Day and her only date was 2 bottles of vodka.

Walking to the bus stop as the sun was already disappearing, Rose put her vodka into her leather shoulder bag, and began digging around the pockets for her silver Zippo lighter. She sat down on the bench as she finally found the silver lighter and ripped the clear wrapping off her box of cigarettes. She randomly picked one cigarette up and did the ritual of turning it upside down, marking it as her final cigarette.

As she lit up her first cigarette, Rose saw one of the regular commuters approach the bus stop. The man was tall and roughly her age, perhaps just a little older. He began taking the bus 6 months ago, and he and Rose never spoke, but had exchanged friendly smiles a few times. Rose saw his ID tag up close a few times and knew he worked at FO Softwares, the big tech company that employed roughly 40% of the residents of the city. The tall stranger always wore a suit and tie, always in all black, except a colored tie every now and then. Today, he wore a red tie with his black ensemble.

He had a large bouquet of red roses in his hand, and his teeth bared angrily as he tossed the bouquet into the trash can next to the bench where Rose sat. She blew out a puff of smoke, and continued to watch the tall stranger glare at the trash can. His black tendrils fell over his eyes, and he brushed them out of his face with a gloved hand.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Rose said as his gaze met hers. He gave a small snort of a laugh. “Bad date?”

“She stood me up,” he said as he threw his hands into his front pockets. “I’m sorry. Not your business. The bus should be here soon. I’ll leave you in peace.”

“You want a cigarette?” Rose asked, pulling out her carton of menthol cigarettes. “I mean, at least you had a date to look forward to. No one asked me to be their Valentine.”

“Thanks,” the man said as he let out a loud exhale of air. He sat next to her and took the cigarette she had pulled out for him. “Name’s Ben,” he said after she lit the cigarette for him. “Nice to meet you at last.”

“Rose, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” she said, giving a gentle wave of her hand. “Is this the worst date you’ve ever had?”

“Top 3,” he replied.

“You’ve had 2 worse dates than being stood up on Valentine’s Day?” she asked.

“At least one,” he replied, leaning back up against the bench, stretching his legs out in front of him, crossing his right foot over his left. He rested his arms up against the back of the bench, the 2 of them having given each other plenty of space. “A couple years ago, my date told me she was going to the bathroom, and five minutes later I saw her leaving the bar with another guy.”

“That’s rough,” Rose said, groaning. She took a puff of her cigarette. “This guy lied to me that he liked doing adrenaline-rushing stuff, and he passed out when we were supposed to go bungee jumping. He stood at the side of the bridge and looked at me before he passed out and fell into the trainer’s arms. We spent the rest of the date in the ER for 5 hours. Once his mom showed up, I bailed out of there and never spoke to him again.”

Ben laughed before taking a long drag from his cigarette.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, indeed,” he said after they smoked silently for a couple minutes. “Where are you going?”

“Home,” she replied. “I just got off work, so I’m going to get some Chinese before going home and enjoy my date with some vodka.”

They stared at each other, and she threw her cigarette to the ground before putting it out with the heel of her combat boot. Rose wasn’t dressed up to look exactly sexy, but she knew she was cute. The way Ben’s brown eyes drifted down from her neck to her body and down her legs, she felt a sense of validation that he liked what he saw.

“Where do you work?” he asked before continuing to smoke his cigarette.

“S.C.O. Autos,” she replied. “I’m a mechanic.”

“So you spend all day fixing cars?” he asked.

“It pays the bills and keeps my hands busy,” she replied.

“You wear dirty clothes well,” he said. The way he licked his lips before taking another drag of his cigarette was deliberate, but Rose liked it. She wanted to lick those lips too.

“Thanks,” she said. “I guess smelling like motor oil plays a hand in why I didn’t snag a date this year.”

“Bullshit,” he said with a laugh. “My mechanic is married and he smells of motor oil. I smell like expensive cologne, and I don’t have a date.”

“I guess we just have shit luck in love then,” Rose said with a shrug. As Ben threw his cigarette butt to the ground and put it out with his foot, she decided that she didn’t want to go home alone, especially if she had to start her weekend on Valentine’s Day. “I know we barely know each other, but did you want to have Chinese and vodka with me in my small apartment? We can at least have dinner together on Valentine’s Day. It won’t feel as lame to eat alone.”

“All right,” he said. “You get off at 74th and Washington, right?”

“Yes,” she replied. “The Chinese restaurant is just around the corner from the bus stop, and my place is a five minute walk.”

***

Rose lived on the second floor in the Peakline at Lowry Community, and the community sounded much nicer than the actual place. It was cheap and provided Rose with a good commute to work, so she didn’t mind that her studio apartment was small and that the water was never hot enough. She also had to walk across the street to go to the laundromat, but Rose didn’t mind. Her sister had to walk 2 blocks to get to her local laundromat.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Rose said to Ben when she turned on the lights to her kitchen, which sat directly to the right side next to the front door. Rose didn’t have a dining table, only a countertop space with 3 stools sitting on the opposite side of her kitchen space. Right behind the stools sat a TV mounted up against the wall with a brown leather loveseat sitting directly across from the TV. At the end of the room sat a full sized bed, the white cotton set was simple but gave a cozy inviting atmosphere.

“This chair,” Ben walked over to her loveseat, and ran a hand over the armrest, feeling the leather, “you made this, didn’t you?”

“I did,” she said as she took off her aviator jacket, and then set her jacket and shoes into her closet. “Take a seat. I salvaged the leather from an old carriage my boss got from an estate sale.”

Ben took his black Armani trench coat off, and sat down on the loveseat. He noticed Rose taking her socks off, and he began reaching down to take his shoes off.

“Shit, you should have told me your place is a No Shoes space,” he said, unlacing the ties to his black leather dress shoes.

“Don’t worry about it, I can set your stuff aside,” Rose said as Ben handed her his coat and shoes. “Want to wash your hands and sit on one of my stools? I’m starving.”

Once they sat on the stools and were eating from the paper containers, using their disposable bamboo chopsticks, Rose poured the vodka into glass tumblers, and they toasted to a shitty Valentine’s Day.

“Vodka and lo mein, I can get used to this,” Ben said after he finished his third glass of vodka. Rose was keeping up with him and gave the large bottle of vodka a shake before pouring them both another glass of vodka.

“We’re almost done with the first bottle,” Rose said with a dry chuckle. “You know, a few weeks ago, you had buttoned your shirt wrong, and I almost told you about it, but I didn’t.”

“Fuck, I had a meeting with my boss that day,” Ben replied, picking up his tumbler. “My tie felt weird all day, and I didn’t realize my childish button mistake until I got home.”

“Did your boss notice?”

“He notices everything.”

“What do you do?”

“Boring shit. I go to meetings and convince investors to keep giving our company money.”

“Holy shit, you’ve got deep pockets, then. Why do you take the bus?”

“My pockets aren’t that deep,” he said with a laugh. “Not yet. Still in the protegee mode, you get what I mean.”

“Wow, so ambitious,” Rose couldn’t help blurting out sarcastically. She took a sip of her drink, and watched Ben take another bite of his beef lo mein. The piece of green onion stuck to the side of his mouth glistened in the light as he chewed his food.

“You’re a messy eater,” she said as she reached over to wipe the green onion off with a napkin. Her limbs felt loose as she sat back in her seat, the world felt wobbly.

“You’re done eating?” he asked.

“I guess,” she said with a shrug. She picked up her tumbler and drained it. The vodka was warm and burned as she gulped it down. “Come on,” she said as she took his hands and pulled him out of his seat.

“Where are we going?” he slurred as he stumbled onto his feet.

“Don’t be an idiot,” she said with a half chuckle. He really decided to keep up the act when they were both inebriated on Valentine’s Day.

“We didn’t really,” he mumbled as Rose pushed him onto the bed, “talk about how we’re going to do this.”

“We get drunk and fuck,” Rose said as she straddled him, sinking her knees into the mattress with her legs pressed up against his hips. She rested her hands on his shoulders and kissed him.

Ben placed his hands onto her hips and he returned her kiss with much more force than Rose had anticipated. His tongue pushed her lips open, and she felt some saliva slip out from the corner of her mouth as her tongue pushed back. She grabbed the front of his red tie and tugged him closer to her as she bit down onto his bottom lip. He groaned, and Rose took a deep breath through her nose when Ben’s lips captured hers again while she heard his hand slap her left ass cheek.

She moaned into his mouth, pushing her body up against his as she felt the sting from the slap. Her hands pulled his tie apart and she began unbuttoning his shirt. When he broke their kiss, Ben’s hands went under Rose’s shirt as he caressed her back, kneading her skin as he kissed her neck. The feel of his wet lips against her neck made Rose feel the heat inside of her grow.

Her mind was spinning as she pulled his shirt apart, unable to unbutton the last 2 buttons. The 2 bottom buttons made snapping noises as they popped off the shirt, landing somewhere on the bed or between their bodies. Ben’s bare body was hot, and felt smooth and very firm. The man was made of steel, the curves of the muscles from his shoulders set Rose’s fingers on fire as she caressed his shoulders. She felt herself grinding up against him before she realized that she was doing it. Ben’s cock grew under her, and he grunted into her neck as he thrust against her.

Ben’s hands pulled Rose's navy green shirt off of her, and she rested her hands onto his neck when she felt his hands reach behind her to undo her bra. She gave a soft, slow chuckle as Ben helped her slip her simple nude colored bra off. His eyes drifted down to look at Rose’s breasts, and his left arm wrapped around her waist as his right hand reached up and grabbed her breast, kneading it. She gave a moan as she felt her core throb in lusty need.

“Your tits are hot,” he said, making Rose moan again as his thumb brushed up against her coral colored nipple. She began gyrating her hips in a small quick motion. “Literally, your tits are making my hand so warm.”

Rose moaned as Ben tilted his head down and he licked her hardening nipple.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” she panted as she watched Ben lick the underside of her breast, and then wrap his lips around her sensitive bud. She groaned and bucked harder against him.

She closed her eyes and felt his hand unbutton her cargo pants before unzipping her pants while his mouth was busy making a trail of kisses from her left breast to her right before he began teasing that nipple. Rose’s hands found his chest and she pulled him off of her, making him fall onto his back. Her hands began working on unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants as she moved to sit beside him on the bed. He moaned loudly with that low baritone of his as Rose’s hand found his half stiffened cock, and gripped onto it.

“It feels huge,” she said more to herself than to him as she stroked up and down his shaft, feeling his pubes brush against her palms. Her hands were small even for an adult woman so the girth of his cock intimidated her somewhat. Her fingers couldn’t fully wrap around his cock, and she felt the wetness of her core grow, wanting this massive cock inside of her. If her mechanic’s hands were to guess his cock was 7 inches in length.

She began pushing his pants and boxers off of him and she felt his hands on her hips from behind, tugging her pants off of her. When Rose was pushing Ben’s pants down past his knees she felt Ben pull her cargo pants and underwear off from her right leg as he guided her to bend her knee. She threw her leg over his body so she straddled him, using his colossal thighs as leverage to shift her body around. Ben was able to free Rose from her pants and underwear as she moved back up on the bed, biting her lip as she imagined what his face looked like as he had full view of her pussy and ass.

“Look at this enormous cock,” Rose said as she rested her legs under Ben’s arms, and she was directly hovering over his rock hard cock. “Wanna 69?”

“Yeah,” he replied softly, and she felt his hands touching the back of her thighs, sending a shiver up her back. Rose closed her eyes as she felt Ben’s lips kiss the back of her thigh as his hands palmed her ass. She took a deep breath, and opened her eyes as she held his cock in her hand. She stroked his cock with one hand, using her left hand to rest on his hip for support, and kissed his cock before going down to lick his balls.

Ben groaned as his kisses moved from her left thigh to her right, and then his tongue glided up along the curve of her right ass cheek. Rose moaned as she sucked onto his left nut before planting wet kisses up along his shaft, and finally licking the tip of his mushroomed head like a soft serve ice cream, holding onto his cock firmly with her right hand.

“Holy fuck,” Ben sputtered out, and Rose chuckled with pride as she sucked onto the tip of his cock, sliding her tongue up and down gently to give a gentle sensation of friction. She moaned into his cock as she felt his fingers slide along her opening. His fingers made small circular motions near her clit, but he refused to touch the aching bud.

“Wait,” Rose said, taking Ben’s cock out of her mouth. She bit down on her bottom lip as she felt the gentle pressure of his fingers leave her body. “I need to grab some lube.”

She got off the bed, rushed into her bathroom, and grabbed the lube from her medicine cabinet before repositioning herself on top of Ben. She poured a little into her hand, reached back to hand Ben the bottle, and then rubbed Ben’s cock to lube him up. He groaned as she kissed his shaft, and Rose moaned with her lips planted on his cock as she felt his fingers slide up and down her slit, lubing her up.

Ben’s fingers worked slowly as his fingers touched every fold and crease of her pussy. When the pad of his middle finger pushed up against Rose’s clit, she muffled a gasp against his cock, her mouth was just starting to take in the first inch of his cock. She continued to put more of his hard cock into her mouth as she felt the tip of Ben’s tongue slowly push up against her core. She massaged his balls with her fingers as she slowly worked her mouth up, sucking as she pulled away from his cock.

His tongue dove into her hot core as Rose felt Ben’s hands pull her folds open further, so his mouth could get better access to her clit and so his tongue could plunge into her pussy deeper. They moaned together as they teased each other, Rose sucking Ben’s cock with wild need. Her mouth was able to take the girth of his cock, but she could only go so far before she began choking on his massive cock. Her hands made up for it by stroking his shaft and massaging his balls. Ben’s tongue pushing into her core and sliding out to suck on her clit while his fingers plunged into her core encouraged Rose to suck his cock with more speed.

“Fuck my dick,” Ben groaned loudly when Rose was stroking his cock with a furious speed while her mouth was sucking onto the engorged pink tip. His mouth had been sucking so gently onto her labia, and she grunted in frustration. “Fuck, Rose!”

“Put it in,” Rose panted, taking in deep breaths as she moved so that her hands were resting on his knees and her knees were straddling his hips. She felt Ben’s hand touch the slick juices on her thighs as he slid his fingers up against her slit, his finger pressing against her clit. She moaned, feeling herself grow wetter.

“I want you,” Ben said in a growl, two of his fingers now stroking her clit, making her moan again, “as wet as possible, baby.”

His fingers left her and she felt Ben slide his hot tip along her slit before he pushed into her core slowly. She took a deep breath as he grunted, the pressure of his cock pushing her walls apart spreading pleasure from Rose’s core out to the rest of her body. The heat of his cock caused Rose to arch her back, the heat rushing up her spine. Her hips pushed back, helping Ben’s cock slide in deeper.

“Fuck, you’re huge,” Rose moaned out, feeling full of ecstasy as he was balls deep inside of her, his hands gripping on tightly to her her hips.

“You took it all in,” he breathed out in a ragged breath. Rose shut her eyes and moaned out Ben’s name as he pulled out of her.

She thrust down so that her pussy would take his cock in deep again, and she whimpered as she felt a deep wave of pleasure course through her body. One of Ben’s hands reached over and his fingers were capturing Rose’s clit and he began squeezing it, grinding it between his fingers. She cried in pleasure with her hips grinding up and down in a fast motion.

Rose was going to come at any second. The feel of Ben’s massive cock pounding her pussy mixed with his fingers stroking and milking her clit was going to give her an explosive orgasm. She thought she was going to scream when she felt Ben’s fingers release her clit only to feel his thumb flick against her clit with furious strokes. Her mouth was open wide with her eyes shut tight, but nothing came out as her orgasm took over her body.  


Her hips jerked forward as her pussy walls clamped down on Ben’s cock. The over-stimulation of his fingers on her clit caused Rose to lose any control in her body, and she felt Ben’s hands grab her body, pulling her toward him as he sat up. He had her lay down on her side, and he fucked her from behind as he spooned her. Rose hips bucked around as she rode out her orgasm, making Ben groan harshly into her neck as he fucked her, his hips thrusting furiously.

“Your pussy is so wet, baby,” Ben groaned out. She felt his hand grab her breast and he kneaded it as he continued to fuck her.

“The sound of your hips slapping my ass is so erotic,” Rose moaned out weakly, her hand reaching back to touch his hair. He growled into her neck, and he sucked down hard as his hand grasped her breast tightly while he began thrusting so hard the bed shook. Ben’s hold around Rose’s waist tightened as he came, his hips jerking harshly into her, making Rose grunt as she felt his cock twitch deep inside of her, his seed warming up her core.

Rose turned her head over and they kissed. Their tongues playfully pushed back and forth as Ben’s cock softened inside of Rose. He gave a soft groan into her lips as they continued to kiss, his hold on her breast and waist loosening. They broke their kiss when Ben finally pulled out.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he panted out as they laid down on her bed together, their legs entangled and her arm was resting over his chest while her head laid against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is poorly written. This is the first time I'm writing a 69 scene so I'm very sorry if it's written terribly. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
